ABSTRACT The overall goal of the Research Translation Core (RTC) is to disseminate scientific knowledge acquired from the Louisville Superfund Basic Research Program (SBRP) in a timely manner to key constituencies in forms that are targeted and useful to our audience. Our primary target audience are: (a) our local community and community-based groups involved in protecting human health and the environment; (b) scientists and public health professionals working at other academic institutions and at local and federal agencies including the NIEHS itself and the broader SBRP community; (c) local, state, and federal policy makers, and non- governmental organizations that contribute to the development of environmental regulations and policies; and (d) local media and press. We will tailor messages to appropriate audiences and use conventional and innovative tools such as social media, blogs and tweets to communicate with our audience about environmental issues of mutual interest. Our intent is to cultivate an informed, participatory audience as well as to enhance awareness and understanding of our Superfund team of environmental issues of interest and concern to both local and national stakeholders. Serving as a multi-directional bridge, the RTC will facilitate, maximize, and optimize interactions between our Superfund team and its wider audience. This arrangement will ensure that environmental issues, particularly those related to VOC exposure and cardiometabolic health, inform our research activities and that the findings of our research are appropriately disseminated. It will also ensure that knowledge generated by our program contributes substantially to practices and policies relevant to environmental health across Kentucky and the nation. The RTC will serve as bidirectional bridge between the community and the Louisville Superfund Program and develop effective and contextually appropriate communication strategies and tools. The core personnel will communicate routinely with policy makers and public health organizations and assist Center investigators in their efforts in disseminating research findings and facilitate intellectual and technology transfer of promising scientific and engineering applications to promote timely application of research. The RTC will working closely with the Community Engagement Core to furnish educational information to be incorporated in their community and trainee education activities and provide a venue for Training Core participants to experience and learn research translation and regulatory science. The Core will also evaluate its effectiveness in facilitating communication between the program and its broad audience and in facilitating technology transfer and enabling educational activities.